


Judgement -- A Reprieve

by Dreamin



Series: The Tarot Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's been a year since Jim Moriarty's death, but even the grave won't keep him down for long.





	Judgement -- A Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake: a Molliarty story inspired by the meanings of the Judgement tarot card -- resurrection, music, grey, refusal, graves. I managed to work in a few of those.

It was the first anniversary of Sherlock and Moriarty’s ill-fated meeting on the roof of Bart’s. Molly had visited Sherlock’s fake grave a few minutes before, now she stood before the other one.

James Redmond Moriarty

October 31st, 1977-May 20th, 2012

“Why did you do it, Jim?” she asked quietly. “Why did you do any of it?” Despite the warm spring day, a cold breeze hit her and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I had my reasons,” said a very familiar voice behind her. “I suppose none of them matter now.”

Molly gasped then whirled around and saw Jim Moriarty just as she had last seen him – wearing a perfectly tailored grey suit, his slick hair reminding her of a raven’s feathers. The fact that he didn’t have a bullet in his brain was the only difference.

She did the one thing she could – she screamed.

His hand was over her mouth in an instant. “None of that, Molls,” he murmured.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper and her eyes wide. “You’re dead, I did your postmortem.”

Jim chuckled. “When you make a deal with the devil, you die on his schedule, not yours.”

“You expect me to believe you actually sold your soul to the devil?”

“How else would you explain my continuing existence?” he asked, grinning. Taking her hand, he raised to the back of his head, right where the exit wound should have been, but all she felt was hair and scalp.

Molly shuddered, dropping her hand when he let it go. “If you made a deal with the devil, what does he expect you to do?”

“Oh, a little this, a little that,” Jim said, smirking. “Arranging deals for him. Corrupting the innocent.” His gaze turned heated. “Deflowering virgins.”

Molly scoffed. “I’m not a virgin. We slept together, remember?”

“How could I forget?” He grinned wolfishly. “I seem to recall you saying after that I was the best you’ve ever had. Am I still?”

She couldn’t help blushing. “There hasn’t been anyone since you, so … yeah.”

“When I’m not working for the Big Man Downstairs, I’m free to do whatever I want, provided it’s not ‘good and pure.’ So, Molls, how about I debauch you over and over?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “And what if I decide I want to save you?”

“I doubt you can.”

“I’m always up for a challenge.”

Jim mirrored her expression. “I’d like to see you try.”

She grinned at him then grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
